1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers, and more particularly to a pair of pliers having an anti-slip effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional pliers in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises two pivot members 30 pivotally connected with each other by a pivot axle 33. Each of the two pivot members 30 has a first end formed with a jaw 31 and a second end formed with a handle 34. In such a manner, the pliers can be used to remove a workpiece (such as a nail) from an article (such as a wooden piece).
However, the handle 34 of each of the two pivot members 30 has a smaller hand-held area, thereby easily causing inconvenience to the user hand when holding the handle. In addition, the handle 34 of each of the two pivot members 30 has a uniform diameter, so that the user has an uncomfortable sensation when holding the handle.